xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halliwell family
The Halliwell Family are the descendants of the Warren line of witches that started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Gloria Knoblach in the 19th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. As stated above, the witches in the Warren line are especially powerful because of their bond as family. This is particularly noteworthy in the Charmed Ones - three sister witches, whose powers are directly linked to their bond as sisters. Many demons have discovered that the key to weakening them isn't by breaking their bonds as witches, but as sisters. The bond of family is important to all Halliwells, such as Penny Halliwell, the Charmed Ones' grandmother. She had fallen in love with the Necromancer, who offered her the opportunity to be brought back to life so they could live together at the cost of alienating her family and sacrificing generations of magical spirits. Though she appeared tempted, under a truth spell she told him that while she loved him, she loved her family more, then vanquished him. Phoebe Halliwell once found a way to literally draw power from the witches of the Halliwell line. After spending a long time trying to come up with a spell to vanquish the Source, she found a way to draw upon the power of their whole family, by invoking the names of powerful witches before them. This was enough to eventually vanquish the Source. 'History' Founding '"P" Tradition' Starting sometime around the 1890s, members of the Warren/Halliwell family started a tradition of choosing first names for their children that started with the letter "P". There were members of the line, such as Prudence Warren, who had already had a P. name, but the uninterrupted pattern started in the 1890s with three cousins, P. Bowen, P. Baxter and P. Russell. P. Baxter then named her daughter Penelope. Later in the 1950s, Penelope named her lone daughter Patricia. In the 1970s, Patricia named her three daughters with Victor Bennett, Prue, Piper and Phoebe. When Patty and her Whitelighter Sam had a daughter, they had to keep her a secret and give her up at a church. Their only request to the nun they entrusted the baby with was that her name start with a "P", and they wrapped her up in an embroidered blanket that Prue, Piper and Phoebe had used. The baby was eventually named Paige. 'The Manor' The Halliwell Manor, a Victorian house rebuilt after the 1906 earthquake by members of the Warren line, has been home to their magical family ever since, and is expected to continue to serve as such well into the future. It contains many relics owned by family members, such as Phoebe Bowen's camera, Pearl Russell's couch, Penny's sewing machine, Patricia's crystal, and other treasures as old as Melinda Warren's blessing cup. The Charmed Ones, after their Grandmother ('Grams') Penelope Halliwell kept many paintings and photographs of their family members around the manor. Between the mid-20th and early-21st century, the staircase was decorated with antique pictures of Halliwell ancestors. But by the 2050s, Piper had redecorated it with photographs of the Charmed Ones, their parents, Grams, and their descendants. 'Powers and Abilities' Basic Wiccan Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and peform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for lost objects or people with a scrying crystal and a map. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' Moving objects with one's mind. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project one's consciousness elsewhere. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to move objects with one's mind through orbs. *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow down moleculars to the point where they appear to be frozen in time. *'Premonition:' The ability to have visions of the past, present, and future. *'Empathy:' The ability to feel other people's feelings. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up moleculars to the point where they combust. *'Whitelighter-Witch Powers:' Only Whitelighter Witch Hybrids. *'Cupid-Witch Powers:' Only Cupid Witch Hybrids. *'Levitation :' The ability to levitation a few feet in the air. Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be resistant to powers such as Fire Balls and other lethal powers. 'Trivia' Category:Families